


the loch ness monster that stole christmas

by katiesaygo



Series: twrarepairsecretsanta bonus gifts [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Monster Hunters, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Christmas Party, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Hospitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5505497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiesaygo/pseuds/katiesaygo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>allison and isaac are both superheroes who’ve been assigned to reign in the loch ness monster the day of christmas eve</p>
            </blockquote>





	the loch ness monster that stole christmas

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be a bonus secret santa gift but i couldn't get it done on time. reveals are up now so here it is anyway!

Cryptid wrangling duty was, without a doubt, the worst part of being a member of a league of superheroes. The cryptids were unpredictable, they somehow always ended up being messy, and the fact that the league had to be discreet in dealing with them was a huge hassle she wanted nothing to do with. Add to that the fact that she was assigned Nessie last minute on Christmas Eve, and Allison was just about ready to contact the superhero union. Or start one, if there wasn’t already one in existence.

Ten minutes had passed by and still, she was the only one on the airstrip, all suited up with no one to take on the Loch Ness monster with. Allison was just considering taking off and going to the Christmas party she’d bailed on—she’d had to tell Kira some lie about having a date, she’d felt so bad about ditching her for a sea creature—when Deaton walked up, looking suspiciously like he hadn’t brought anyone along.

“You’re really sending me off to fight Nessie alone?”

“No,” he said, yelling to be heard over the super fast, super high tech aircraft (Danny and Lydia put out new models so fast Allison stopped bothering to remember the names) coming to life behind them, “The other agent will be meeting you there.” 

Meeting her there? Okay, that raised some follow up questions. Why couldn't they just ride in the super jet with her? Did they have a faster mode of transportation than Danny and Lydia’s latest super jet? Allison doubted that was possible, so did they live in Scotland? None of these curiosities worried her enough to bring up with Deaton. The only thing Allison had on her mind now was trying to finish this mission in time for her to move on to her real mission: get to Kira’s Christmas party. It would be nearly impossible, but it was the season of miracles after all.

“Remember, your goal isn’t to hurt the creature.” Here, he looked up from his super tablet (also courtesy of the dynamic duo) for emphasis. “All you need to do is send a very clear message telling it that we don’t want it surfacing any time soon.”

“You don’t mean literally tell it, right? I mean, it’s not like it’s…” she stopped mid-chuckle, “An alien or something. Is it?” 

Deaton very pointedly did not look up from whatever he was doing on his tablet. Allison could never tell whether or not he was actually doing something on there or just ignoring her, so she opted to leave it at that and board the jet.

“Be careful, Allison,” Deaton called out to her again just as she made it to the top step. “And if I don’t see you when you get back: Merry Christmas.”

She smiled, wished him the same, and went inside to buckle up for what she knew would be a quick and painless trip to Scotland. Well, the time spent on the jet would be quick and painless, she wasn’t sure about her confrontation with (possible alien lifeform) Nessie.

.

The jet’s in stealth mode when it sets down and Allison follows suit, literally, by turning on the stealth function of her suit. There isn’t much more that she can do other than wait at the designated meet-up coordinates for her partner to show up, so she settled in to scan the horizon for long-necked sea creatures. 

All she got though was an eye-full of a fast moving blur and then a shock when it came to a stop in front of her. You’d think a few years of being a superhero would significantly lessen the amount of things that surprised her, but unfortunately that was not the case. 

What Allison did have going for her was recovery time. Despite her near heart-attack, her hands calmly adjusted the controls of her suit to change the radius of its stealth function. 

“You’re fast,” she said, forgoing an actual greeting and getting right to the chase.

“Super fast.” He raises his eyebrows and she copies the motion. “What’re you?” 

“Allison.” A smile tugs at her lips, but after the look he shoots her she adds, “Shields.”

He’s been shaking his legs ever since he showed up, like he wishes he’d never stopped moving, but her answer stills him. “How’s that supposed to help?”

Allison hid her indignation pretty well, all things considered “The underwater part? If you’d like to continue breathing, that is.” So maybe she didn’t hide it very well. Either way, he nodded his head and the leg shaking resumed as he turned to look in what Allison thinks might be every possible direction. “Do you think you could slow down long enough to tell me your name?”

“Isaac,” he said, barely pausing to take a breath before adding, “So how do you wanna do this?”

“Oh, well… Deaton said to ‘tell’ it not to surface so, do you think it can talk?” She let out a huff, hating the fact that he caught her off guard and had her stumbling over her words. Also, she’d been planning on working out the Loch Ness Alien theory by herself. Luckily, he didn’t seem to catch on.

“I doubt it. I was thinking we could just kick its ass a little.” The casual shrug that followed did not fit with the violence he was threatening at all. Still, it worked well enough for her. This was the way most cryptid jobs went. Little to no knowledge of the creatures and little to no planning.

After she nodded in agreement, Allison stepped forward to Isaac’s side and swept her hands in opposite directions to generate a force field around them. Keeping her gaze on the water in front of them, she reached down and took his hand in hers. “It’ll help me focus,” she said in response to the questioning gaze he gave her, or probably gave her, she was too busy keeping her eyes on the water, in a professional manner. “If you let go, it’ll really burst my bubble.” 

“Seriously?” 

“Maybe.” She took a step forward toward the loch and he followed.

There were a lot of factors that went into that maybe. Allison had been creating-slash-manipulating force fields and shields in a superhero capacity for long enough that it was second nature, but doing it underwater presented challenges that she didn’t usually have to face which, in addition to having to shield Isaac too, meant that losing her focus for a split second could result in the both of them drowning. With that fun thought, and a silent prayer that Isaac was as fast in water as he was on land, they were fully submerged in the loch and on their way to meet Nessie.

.

Finding Nessie didn’t prove to be that hard, as it turned out that it really wanted to meet them too. They were on their way to the middle of the loch—Isaac revealed about ten minutes in that in addition to being super fast, he also had some sort of power that was like google maps in his head (Allison’s not sure that she understood his oversimplified explanation, but that was the gist of it)—when a huge Nessie sized creature swam up to them. Since they were relying on their suit’s thermal vision at this point, they couldn’t say with 100% certainty that the giant loch ness monster in front of them was the loch ness monster, but honestly they were pretty sure. 

Everything that happened next went by so quickly that the events were kind of a blur, because Nessie evidently was not happy to have visitors. Which was understandable, she guessed because they were there to “kick its ass a little”. As soon as they realized Nessie did not intend to slow down as it approached them, they geared up to fight. 

For Isaac that meant accelerating and charging straight ahead to deliver a fast-paced attack of his own, during the course of which he let go of Allison’s hand. She was able to hold up individual shields for the both of them for a few seconds.

Somewhere in those seconds, from what Allison could tell, Isaac landed a blow. She’d been prepared and able to take a deep breath before her shield cut off. Isaac however, was taken by surprise. Suddenly, he was veering off course and Nessie, having apparently not gotten the very clear message they were trying to send, was heading straight toward her as she struggled upwards. The giant mass was right in front of her, she was striking out with a fist, with a foot, and then just as the creature was about to retaliate, she was at the surface and so was Isaac. 

“You okay?” she managed to ask around gasps and coughs.

Isaac, having breathing trouble of his own, just nodded.

Which was enough for Allison to move on to the next item of business. “If I shield everything except for your legs can you kick us super fast to shore?”

This time a shaky laugh accompanied his nod. Once she’d wrapped herself around him and put up the shield, they were off. 

Allison was back on land before she even had time to consider what to do if Nessie decided to come back for seconds. Her first priority after climbing off of Isaac was checking over herself to make sure she was still in one piece. Second priority was—

“Hey!”

Isaac shot up, instinctively looking back toward the water, as if Nessie was about to rise out of the water to pick up where it’d left off. “What?”

 

“You’re not okay,” she said as she leaned forward to get a closer look at Isaac’s side, where his suit was torn.

She peeled back the material, only barely registering Isaac’s mutter of disbelief—“I didn’t think anything could get through these things”—as she examined the impressions, that she assumed were teeth marks, in his skin. If Nessie was trying to get a taste of Isaac, it hadn’t succeeded; the wound was just barely bleeding. 

“It doesn’t look bad. We can just patch it up in the jet,” she said, helping him to stand up.

“Thank god. Wouldn’t want to ruin my non-existent holiday plans.” 

Watching him fumble awkwardly with his messed up suit, Allison said something totally bizarre: “Do you want to go to a Christmas party with me?”

Isaac looked up from where he was tucking in the torn fabric, and blinked. “Seriously?”

“Maybe,” Allison replied, biting her lip to stop her grin in its tracks. “You’d, uh, have to pretend to be my date.” She looked to the side to avoid his unwavering stare and the slow smile creeping up his face. “That’s what I told my friend, the host, I was doing.”  
“Okay,” he said, smiling full on now, “let’s go.”

At a loss for words, she pointed skywards.

“I wasn’t planning on taking the jet anyway.” And then he was making a gesture that Allison would guess meant that he could carry her.

“Alright,” she felt herself shrug. Letting Isaac superspeed her across the world would not be the weirdest thing to happen to her today, by far. 

“By the way,” he began as she stepped up and into his arms, and finished as he set her down back at the league’s headquarters, “are you super strong?”

“Yep.” She would feel bad about not telling him earlier but, you know, google maps.

.

They were at the party twenty minutes before Kira was able to pry herself away from other guests and discovered Allison had arrived. The time in between arriving and meeting up with Kira was spent introducing Isaac to her other friends, his arm draped over enthusiastically around her shoulders, and competing with each other to see who could come up with the most ridiculous story of how they met when they were inevitably asked at every new circle they joined. Eventually they came to a truce, agreeing that no fake story could compete with the real thing. 

As Kira pulled her into a hug, a blonde pulled Isaac away from her side. Kira was three minutes into an elaborate story of how she too had gotten a date (something involving a head wound and three bags of flour), when Allison heard someone scream. By the time the blonde was shouting for help, Allison was already calling Deaton.

.

Isaac opened his eyes slowly, wincing at the bright light of the room.

Allison let out a sigh of relief she’d been waiting for hours to release. “Merry Christmas!” 

He was still looking around, taking in the hospital room and all the surrounding equipment, nevertheless he replied, “What’d you get me?” His voice was painfully scratchy, so she handed him the glass of water she’d poured forever ago.

“Transportation to the league’s hospital where they saved your life,” she said lightly, although the panic she’d felt when he collapsed at Kira’s party was resurfacing. “Also, that glass of water.”

“Thanks.” He raised the glass and made a noise that was somewhere between a laugh and a cough. “What happened?”

 

“Your Nessie bite was worse than it seemed.” She winced at the memory of the two of them cleaning it with antibacterial cream and bandaging it up at her apartment. “The doctors said Nessie has some kind of radioactive sludge in its mouth.” Her brow furrowed as she struggled to remember the names of the ancient bad stuff she’d heard described in very specific scientific detail. “Or something like that. You know, I’m beginning to think it really is an alien,” her train of thought trailed off at the end, catching sight of Deaton waiting in the hall.

“My room looks nice.” 

Allison turned back to see Isaac smiling and, finally, looking like he wouldn’t die. She felt a similarly bright smile spread across her face as well and ducked her head. “I had a lot of time.” Her eyes spread over the expanse of the room, which she had mercilessly decorated with tacky decorations, most of them handmade. “Besides, it was the least I could do for contributing to you spending Christmas in the hospital.”

“I didn’t have any plans anyway.” He downed the rest of his water in one go.

Allison rolled her chair closer to Isaac’s bed and leaned in, her smile wide and clear. “You want to go to a Christmas party with me?” 

Isaac’s responding smirk was more than enough of an answer for her.

She, admittedly, did not know of any parties going on tonight, but she pulled out her phone and started the search. Allison was sure something would come up. It was, after all, the season of miracles.


End file.
